1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eye examination apparatus suitable for manufacturing multifocal eyeglasses, a method for manufacturing a spectacle lens, a spectacle lens, a method for manufacturing multifocal eyeglasses, and multifocal eyeglasses.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been eye examination apparatuses that measure a distant vision refractive power and a near vision refractive power of an examined eye by moving a fixed vision table (see for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-000394). Moreover, the accommodation power and the additional power are calculated based on the measured distant vision refractive power and the near vision refractive power, and multifocal eyeglasses (spectacles for presbyopia) have been manufactured based on this additional power.
However, conventionally, there were cases where the calculated additional power was not appropriate. In such cases, when the manufactured multifocal eyeglasses were used in a near vision distance, the examined eye sometimes experienced a tense state to suffer from tiredness.